A Twinkle In The Stars
by Bluestar-TMNT-Warriors
Summary: "'When all seems lost the shadows will overcome the light. But one cat will rise and the twinkling stars will light the way.'" -Bluestar
1. Prolouge

**Prolouge**

The river rippled in the light breeze, making the shimmering reflecgion of the moon seem broken. The wind whistled through the bright leaves of new-leaf and the branches creaked in the breeze. Blueish-gray fur sparkled in the the full moon along with the sparkling stars in her fur. She sat staring at Silverpelt, her eyes barely blinking as she remembered the times she spent in her old home.

"Bluestar." the blue she-cat slowly turned around to see a broad golden tabby tom.

"Lionheart." Bluestar greeted, "How are you faring?"

Lionheart moved to sit by his old friend, "Very well, knowing that the clans are safe and that Thunderclan has a strong and brave new leader."

Bluestar bowed her head. Even though her old apprentice Firestar was safe and living peacefully in Starclan's hunting grounds, she still felt grief for his untimely death.

"Fire truly saved the clans. It started with a spark and ended with a blaze." She whispered, closing her eyes.

"Firestar was a great cat. He was always destined to be a great leader." Lionheart agreed.

"Sometimes I wonder what will become of the clans." Bluestar wondered aloud.

"Why say that old friend?" Lionheart pressed closer to the old leader.

"Because so much has happened. Tigerstar may be gone, but there will always be evil in the clans." She bowed her head once more, looking into the small stream before her.

"But perhaps the clans are finally at rest." Lionheart offered.

"Perhaps..." Bluestar's gaze strayed back to the stars. Her eyes suddenly widened and she gasped.

Lionheart remained silent as Bluestar's tail twitched and her briliant blue eyes glazed over. When her eyes focased once again she took a deep breath and sighed.

"What did you see Bluestar." Lionheart asked calmly.

Bluestar looked at him closely for the first time since they gathered,_ "'When all seems lost the shadows will overcome the light. But one cat will rise and the twinkling stars will light the way.'"_

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it was short but I will update soon.<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**Note that I haven't read Bramblestar's Storm yet so some information may be incrroect since this story takes place after The Last Hope.**

**Thank you**

**-Kat :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"Miss Jewls!" My head snapped up and I bumped my knee under my desk.

"Ow!" I yelped. I looked up at the tall form before me. It was my algebra teacher Mrs. Nesbitt. Boy did she look mad!

_'Uh oh. I'm gonna get it now!' _I thought as I shrunk back in my chair.

"Tammy Jewls! How many times have I told you not to sleep in class?!" She slapped her meter stick hard on my knuckles and I cried out as searing white pain shot up my arm.

She wasn't allowed to do that to kids but she hadn't been caught yet.

"Go down to the Principal's office immediately! I expect you to have all of the work in the math book done by lunch!" She spat venom at me and I flinched.

"But Mrs. Nesbitt! That's not possible! And I don't even know everything in that book yet!" I protested, getting angry quickly.

"It doesn't matter! I've had enough of your games young lady! If you don't do as I say, I will fail you for the year!" She shouted.

By then I was seething mad. How dare she?! After all the hard work I've done?!, "Go to hell Laura!"

I slammed the classroom door behind me and ran away, tears streaming down my face. Nobody, and I mean noboy ever gets away with calling Mrs. Nesbitt by her forst name, let alone tell her to go to hell!

_'I can't believe this is happening!'_ I thought as I ran. I had been beaten, bullied, and had no friends. No one ever understood me or stood by me. I had always been alone because of my strange character.

It's hard to believe but I used be a happy-go-lucky and carefree regular girl. But everything was turned around in 5th Grade. My friends stopped talking to me and all the teachers began to hate me. I never knew why! After all the beatings and unfair things said to me, I was no longer happy. But a nasty teen who could just about rip everyone's head off. I became uncontrollably angry and no one helped me. My parents didn't care. Nobody did! I had attempted to leave this life once but I failed. I had sliced a the wrong area and I just ended up hurting myself. When my parents asked me why there were cuts on my wrists and I told them, they had said, 'That's nice.' That's when I had cried. I broke down at the breakfast table and they didn't care! Everyday I came home with a new scar or bruise or broken bone. I was miserable. I didn't know my purpose anymore. Whenever I looked in the mirror, I saw this haunted girl who had a hard life. My bright blue eyes turned grey and lost it's glint. My hair dulled and I felt no emotion but anger and sadness. That carefree teenager was gone, never to return. This was who I was now and I was all alone.

I wasn't watching where I was going and I crashed right into someone! We fell to the floor and I got yet another scratch to come home and note about.

"Watch where you're going you little bitch!" I looked up to see my old friend Terissa.

I felt the andreniline pump through my blood as I began to get angry.

"You know my life was perfect before I met you, you little dipshit!" She snarled.

Before I knew what I was doing, I surged forward and yanked her head back.

"Don't ever call me that! I never did anything to you! Why do you hate me so much?!" I screeched, realizing I had an audience now.

"Because you're so full of yourself and you stole Tom away from me!" She spat with hatred in her amber eyes.

"I never liked him! And no one ever liked me! You know what my life has turned to?! I'm nothing anymore, because of you and everyone else in this screwed up world!" By now I had tears falling freely from my eyes but I didn't care, I just let all my anger out, "You just don't get it! You never did! I tried to kill myself because of you! Do you feel proud now?!" I grabbed head firmly and spat in her face.

I didn't gove her a chance to answer as I slammed her head down against the floor hard. With each crack, another spray of blood hit my face. With one more sickening crack I snarled at her.

"Stop you're killing her!" I ignored the middle schoolers around me as I punched my x-friend in the face repeatedly.

Then someone was pulling me off and I struggled in their grasp. I didn't know who it was but it was a teacher. I knew that much.

My eyes widened as I took in the damage I had done. I stared at the giant pool of blood around the once pretty blonde girl. Her head was cracked open and her face was extremely pale.

A teacher walked over to her and checked her pulse. She broke away with a sobb, "She's dead!" The teacher sqeaked in horror

My eyes widened even more. I yanked myself from the teacher's tight grasp and ran out of the school. I sprinted into the courtyard and climed the fence. I ignored the calls behind me and landed on the otherside. I didn't look back as I ran. I ran through a small town and father. I didn't know where I was going but I didn't care. I just had to get away. I turned sharpy and entered the lush forest. I collapsed beside a small stream. There was a small clearing and only then did it really sink in. I had killed! I had killed a girl! And my old friend at that!

I sat there sobbing pitifully for a long time. I sighed as I looked at the sun. It was just past lunch.

_'Oh well. It's not like anyone cares that I'm here anyway. I won't ever go back!' _I thought as I layed down and soon fell into a troubled sleep.

I opened my eyes slowly and blinked repeatedly as the bright sunlight hit my pupils. I realized I could smell something odd. It was a sharp scent and it almost smelled like mint. I looked around and suddenly realized how tall everything seemed. Had I shrunk?

_'No, that's ridiculous!'_

Then I noticed something in front of my face. I crossed my eyes painfully and gasped when I saw my nose. It was long and... furry!

I yelped and fell backwards. I brought my paws to my face and felt around. Wait... paws?!

I stared at my hands and my eyes widened in horror when I saw white paws! I whipped around and saw a black tail with a white tip! I screeched and ran to the river on all fours! I stared into the river and my breath caught in my throat at what I saw. There was a jet black cat with a white chest, paws, and a unique white star shaped patch of fur on my forehead. Scars covered my sleek body in the places my human body had. There was a nick in my triangle ear that I remember I got from my mother.

_'This has to be some kind of joke! Right?!' _I closed my eyes and thought about the line in The Wizard Of Oz.

"There's no place like home... there's no place like home... there's no place like home..." I chanted and snapped open my eyes. I frowned when I remained a cat. Then I tried something else. I had to be dreaming! I ran straight into a nearby tree and groaned as I felt a bump start to form on my head. I was sure I had a concussion now! Again, nothing happened.

_'I guess I am a cat!' _I thoight as I began to panic,_ 'How will I get home?!'_

Then I hissed and flicked my tail in annoyance,_ 'It's not like anyone will care! No one will miss me! I killed a girl remeber?!' _I told myself bitterly, _'Maybe I'll be better off as a cat! At least now I can start my life over!'_

Suddenly, I heard a twig snap. I whipped around and hissed but then clamped my jaw shut when I realized that I was already beginning to act like a cat.

I thought I saw a flash of amber eyes in the bushes and I heard a screech and something bowled me over, slamming my face into the dirt.

"You are tresspasing on Thunderclan territory! Leave now!" I couldn't who or what was attacking me but I knew I had to get away.

Instinctively, I went limp and the weight on my back lifted. I immediately took action and sprung up. My attacker fell back and I turned tail and ran. To my horror I could hear the pounding of footsteps behind me! My first thought was, _'It's the police! They've found me even as a cat!' _but then I considered what the attacker had said,_ 'You are tresspasing on Thunderclan territory! Leave now!'_

What was Thunderclan?

I forced myself to run faster but wailed in fear as I ran into an old wooden cabin. I found myself cornered.

If you knew me you would know that I hate to be cornered. I'd gotton beat up most of the time in corners and I hated the feeling of helplesness when there was no way out.

I turned around and backed up against the wall as a well mucled brown cat with amber eyes walk into the den. He bared his teeth at me and I cowered down, huddled in the corner. He stalked towards me and unsheathed his claws. I whimpered in fear and pressed even closer to the wooden wall. Splinters raked my skin and as the wall creaked I half hoped it would cave in so that I could escape. But it didn't.

As the cat got closer I began to growl in anger. I could take one kitty... right?

I then gasped as I saw four more cats enter the den.

_'That's it! I'm done for!'_ I thought as I felt tears prick my eyes.

I whimpered and cried out, "Please don't hurt me." I pleaded.

_'Wait... isn't that what I want? To leave this life? Not anymore...' _Suddenly the idea of the easy way out didn't seem so appealing.

"Stand down Molewhisker!" An old black male cat with a brown underbelly ordered.

"But she's on Thunderclan territory Spiderleg!" The brown cat named Molewhisker complained.

"Dn't you think it would be better to bring her to Bramblestar?" Spiderleg suggested.

"I suppose..." Molewhisker trailed off and turned away.

"Come here Kittypet!" A cream colored male cat with a stuby tale ordered, but he spat out the strange word Kittypet like the worst thing to speak of.

I curled my new tail protectivly around my slender body, flattened my ears, and walked in line behind Spiderleg. The cream colored cat trailed behind me, shoving me forward every once in a while. I wanted to growl at him, tell him to back off. But I couldn't because I was in shock and I was terrified of what would happen to me. In just one hour, I had murdered a girl, turned into an animal, and I was now being taken prisoner by some talking feral cats!

What a story I have to tell!


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I was exausted by the time I got to where the strange cats were leading me to. It was so far! And walking on four legs was harder. I had tried walking a few times on two legs but the cream colored cat just shoved me and growled. I followed the cats through some sort of thorn tunnel and we walked into a giant clearing. It was a gorge! Who knew there was a gorge here in the middle of the woods? A gaped at all the cats around me. Everywhere I looked was an orange, black, white, and brown pelt. Cats were everywhere! I suddenly felt afraid and I shrunk back. If these cats were just as feirce as the ones that had captured me then there was no garentee that I would live to tell the tale of talking cats!

"Come with me." Spiderleg ordered.

_'Spiderleg. What a weird name.'_ I thought as I followed the old cat. Cats began to stare at me. They all looked curiously at me and I shrunk away when a few growled at me. Then I saw a gray cat with misty blue eyes. I found myself staring at those blue eyes as they stared back. They seemed to stare into my very soul and I quickly looked away. I continued walking towards a giant rock at the far end of the clearing. Spiderleg led me up the rock and I stopped. I looked up.

"How do I climb this?" I snapped. I felt a sharp pain in my tail and I jumped up in the air. I reached out with my new claws and tried to grip the stone. Spiderleg grabbed my scruff and hauled me the rest of the way.

"You jump! Duh!" The cream colored cat barked. I snarled at him and stomped after Spiderleg. We walked into a dark den and I looked around in awe. It was amazing! All this time there were tons of cats living in a gorge in the woods!

"What's this Spiderleg?" I heard a voice from the shadows and a big brown cat with black stripes and amber eyes emerged from the shadows. His claws were so long and sharp that they looked like they could slice a tree in half! I felt the power of this cat and I whimpered in fear. The cat stalked towards me and sniffedme. I tried to scramble away but found myself in a corner again. The cat came closer and my heart sped up. I started gasping through my mouth and my fur spiked up. I unsheathed my new weapons (claws) and swiped at his nose. Heducked and backed up. I saw my chance. I bolted for the entrance and before theycould stop me, I jumped off the rock and ran into the middle of the clearing. Cats began tl stare at me again I shrieked. I tvried to run left but a grey cat was there. I tried to run forward but a large golden tabby blocked my path. I sprinted to the way we came into this gorge but a white cat with blue eyes blocked the entrance. I turned tail and ran back to a big pile of dead animals. Cats began to surround me and I heard a jumble of voices.

"Are you ok?"

"Where are you going?"

"Calm down!"

"How dare you attack Bramblestar!"

It was all too much! I felt trapped. There was no way out!

My eyes rolled in the back of my head and I fell to the ground.

The last thing I heard was, "Jayfeather! Leafpool!"

* * *

><p><em>'Oh, what a dream! Talking cats and murders!'<em> I opened my eyes and saw a cat!

I shrieked, _'It's not a dream!'_

The cat whirrled around and I saw it was that gray cat with the blue eyes.

"Stop yelling!" He snapped. I stopped screaming and looked at him, "That's better." He sighed.

"W-who are you? Why am I here?" I asked.

He looked at me, "My name is Jayfeather. But before I answer your questions I'd like to know who you are and what you were doing on Thunderclan territory." He said.

I sighed, "I'm Tammy. And I don't know what Thunderclan is." I mumbled.

"Ok, why were you so scared of Bramblestar?"

"The big brown cat?" My voic trembled, "It's because..." I looked away and took a shuddering breath. I suddenly remembered all the times I was beaten.

"It's because all my life I was beaten in corners. What was I supposed to do?! I was surrounded by cats everywhere I went who were cornering me!" I covered my eyes with my paws and tried to calm myself I felt someone licking my back and although it was grose, it calmed me down. I looked up and saw a tan tabby with white patches.

"It's alright young one. Everything is ok. We won't hurt you." She purred.

I sighed and let the she-cat continue lickng me. I shut my eyes and sank into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p>I awoke with a start and saw that it was night time. I looked up at the stars through the den entrance and I let the whispers of the leaves in the trees sooth me. I had drempt about the previous day's events. Except this time it was Jayfeather I was beating up, not my friend.<p>

I looked to my side and saw Jayfeather sleeping next to me, our fur barely brushing. I purred when I heard him mumbling about stupid fish in his sleep. I looked to the other side of the den and saw that pretty tortashelle sleeping peacefully. I grinned and nestled closer to Jayfeather. For some reason I felt ssafe with these two cats.

I yawned and closed my eyes again.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. I just read Bramblestar's Storm and saw how Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Dovewing lost their powers. But in this story they still have them. Also, Twinklepaw will be the only apprentice and Dustpelt is still alive.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

_"'When all seems lost the shadows will overcome the light. But one cat will rise and the twinkling stars will light the way.'"_

I shot up, gasping for breath. It took me a moment to recignize where I was before I calmed down. I realized that Jayfeather was gone as I lay back in the moss bedding and rested my head on my snow white paws. As I sat alone in silence, my mind wandered back to the dream I had. I had seen a strange blue-gray cat sitting in the darkness. She ignored me until she spoke almost in poetry. Her eyes had lit up a brilliant blue and she shone with starlight, making her look like royalty. She had scared me into waking up.

_'What did she even say?' _I couldn't even remember so I pushed it out of my mind. It wasn't important.

I sighed. I had hoped it had been just a dream but here I was, laying in a stone cave filled with leaves, with fur and a tail.

"Tammy." I jumped at the sound of my name. I looked up, my eye widening when I saw Bramblestar and Jayfeather. My heartbeat quickened and I could tell that it was partly delayed shock. I evened my breathing and I puffed out my white chest, making me look bigger.

"Tammy, I would like to speak with you privitely if you wouldn't mind." He said in a deep voice. I nodded my head automatically and we were left alone in the den.

"First of all, let me tell you about us. We are called Thunderclan. Four clans live around this lake including us, Shadowclan, Windclan, and Riverclan. We own this land and our borders are not to be tampered with. Here, young cats train in fighting and hunting to become Warriors. Warriors defend the clan and hunt for the clan. Those two cats you met last night were Jayfeather and Leafpool, the clan's medicine cats. They heal the sick and injured. I am clan leader, Bramblestar." He said warmly. He had almost a father feeling to him but I ignored it. I didn't have a father as far as I was concerned. They were just fairytales, "Would you care to tell me about yourself and why you are here?"

I sighed in annoyance. I had told many people over and over again about myself and it was getting on my nerves, "Ever since I can remember, I've been teased, beaten, and bullied by all cats." I took care to use the word cats so Bramblestar wouldn't get suspicious, "Just yesterday when your cats found me I was escaping. I-I" I clenched my eyes shut and looked away, "I let my anger and fear get in the way and I killed my used to be best friend." I lowered my head and hunched over, suddenly feeling years older. It was as if the realization had finally hit me. That I had killed a human being without reason and was now a cat.

There was a long pause before Bramblestar replied, "Did you mean to do it?" He simply asked. I was shocked. I exlected him to jump out and chase me away.

I just shook me head but without warning my shoulders were shaking and tears began to stain my fur and drip down my white whiskers, "I-I can't believe I did it! I should be dead! How could I kill and innocent being!" I gasped, "My whole life has been a lie! And now I'm lying to myself and all I've ever known!"

I felt something wrap around my shoulders and I looked up, teary eyed, to see Bramblestar looking at me warmly, "It is ok Lily. It will be ok. Would you like to join Thunderclan young one?" I stared in shock. This was not what I was expecting. Bramblestar had a murderer before his eyes and he was asking me to join him?! I was about to reject when I had a thought. Maybe I could start my life over. With friends and adventure! I could live a life without sorrow and depression!

I smiled despite the tears, "Bramblestar... you are too kind." I dipped my head, as I had seen Jayfeather do earlier, "It would be an honor to serve your clan."

He nodded and kept his tail on my shoulders reasuringly. He soon removed it and walked outside. I stood up and followed. Outside, many cats stared at me but I just walked as if they weren't there. I was tired of running.

Bramblestar bounded up the giant rock and let out a loud yowl. I wonder why I have never heard it before, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, join beneath the highrock for a clan meeting!" He yowled.

I walked up to the highrock and sat down before him, instinctivly curling my tail around me.

Bramblestar nodded at me and I raised my head a bit.

Jayfeather padded up to sit beside me and I smiled at him. Strange thing was, he stared right at me but didn't do anything, 'Odd...' I thought.

"Cats of Thunderclan! Most if you know about the strange cat Spiderleg's patrol descovered yesterday. I have spoken with this cat and have decided to take her in and train her as a Thunderclan apprentice!" Yowls of fury and disagreement made me flatten my ears and I looked down, avoiding their gaze.

_'Do not let them get to you. Speak from your heart.' _I snapped my head up and looked around. But no one was near my except Jayfeather and he was staring right at me. Maybe he heard the voice too.

_'Be strong.' _I gave a slight nod and rose to my paws. I turned to face the clan and raised my head.

"Cats of Thunderclan! I understand how you must feel. I am an outsider. You are all clanborn. But is it really that much of a difference?" I swallowed thickly but continued, remembering the lesson from the Lion King 2. We are one. No matter the difference, "We are all cats! Look around you, what differences do you see?" Some cats wearily glanced around with slight surprise in their eyes.

"Look at me! I am no different than you, I was just born differently. Raised differently. Any cat can change and any cat can be different! I was once told that it does not matter what you look like or who or what you are. Look around you. We are one not individuals. Together we can fight harder, be stronger, become fearless!" I saw a few cats nod their heads in agreement and I sat down once more.

"Well said. You are wise beyond your years." I smiled at Jayfeather as he praised me. To think I got all that from a movie.

"My cats! The outsider has spoke. Can we really turn her down when she is in need of help?" Bramblestar asked his clan.

Murmers rippled through the clan and shocked looks were shared. Suddenly, Spiderleg stood up and raised his head, "I agree she should stay!" He called. Cats looked surprised but more and more began to stand.

"Let her stay!"

"Such a wise cat for her age."

"She speaks the truth!"

"Then from this moment on, until she has earned her warrior name this cat will be known as Twinklepaw! Graystripe! You are ready to take on yet another apprentice, I hope you share your bravery and compassion with this young cat." Bramblestar jumped down from the highrock and sat beside Jayfeather, murmuring in his ear.

I twisted my head around and saw an old gray tom, pad up to me. I smiled warmpy at him and he touched noses with me. His eyes sparkled with happiness and they were warm and understanding.

"Welcome to Thunderclan young one." He said.

"Twinklepaw! Twinklepaw! Twinklepaw!" I basked in the praise of my new clan. I had a new life, a better life. My name was Twinklepaw.


End file.
